pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Alanbato
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Hikari kat (Discusión) 00:42 11 may 2010 Bien Si recibiste este mensaje has sobrevivido 1 capitulo mas del El Reto muy bien por ti xD ahora si kieres solo si kieres en el capitulo 1 cuando es la presentacion y tu llegas puedes EDITAR SOLO ESA PARTE osea en ves de un hola puedes poner hello, que tal viejos, etc. SOLOO ESA PARTE xD Conductor de El Reto Felicidades Si has recibido este mensaje has sobrevivido y te kedaras 2 dias mas en la Isla solo kedan 8 tu puedes ganarles Bien hecho Conductor del El Reto Fogata Ok. de esto se trata tu ekipo perdio por culpa de henry(no completamente en verdad mandy hiso ke perdiera de otro ekipo) bueno el punto es ke no gano la carrera y ahora tu tiene el voto para ver a kien eliminas los votos saldran al aire el sabado 15 pero no se revelara kien voto. miren ustedes votaran en mi discucion lo veo y lo borro(claro antes l apunto xP) bueno si ustedes ven ke no borro su voto ustedes lo borran para ke nadie sepa xP bueno les imformare el estado de la competencia Angol: Es una chica buena, pero no hace muchos amigos y se pelea diariamente con henry Rin: No ha hecho nada importante en la serie Marcos: Sentimental, los hizo ganar el anterior reto, buen amigo Alabanto: Un poco confundido, chico bueno hasta ahora no ha hecho nada importante Henry: Perdio contra Violet porke Amanda derramo una salsa "Sin querer" henry se resbalo y perdio la competencia ADVERTENCIA : SOLO POR LOS 5 DE ARRIBA PUEDEN VOTAR OPR LOS DEMAS NOOOO!!!!!! SI NO VOTAN HASTA EL SABADO SU VOTO SERA AGREGADO AL KE TENGA MAS VOTOS Suerte y ojala ke no sean eliminados mis mejore deseos Conductor de El Reto Fogata Tu ekipo perdio por culpa de Marcos ahora tu voto sera decisivo haber a kien eliminas(Debes votar en mi discucion y luego yo lo borrare si ves ke no lo borro en 1 minuto tu lo borras ) PUEDES VOTAR SOLO POR ELLOS : Angol: No es tan mala, pero es realista y con mejores intentos no ganas un desafio Alanbato: Los apoya a todos aunke es un poko callado es muy bueno Marcos: Los hizo perder este desafio, su corazon mando y por eso su ekipo perdio Henry: Es buena onda pero un poko inkieto PUEDEN VOTAR HASTA EL DOMINGO EN LA NOCHE Presentador de EL RETO Fogata Bueno has sobrevivido 14 Dias a la Isla por eso te felicito pero la pregunta ¿Seguiras en la Isla?, Bueno El Reto del Domingo sera estar debajo del agua y al parecer.. Gano Hikari HIKARI TIENE INMUNDIDAD!!!!!! No podran votar por ella, otro Giro Inovador de esto es ke Los votos seran publicados xPPP Osea ya no habra discrecion, NO VALE CAMBIAR DE VOTOS si los cambian me dare cuenta en la Pagina de Inicio !!! Bueno he aki por los ke pueden Votar: Ale: Muy trankilo... Al parecer tiene un As bajo la Manga Marcos: Chico Enamoradizo cupido le dio un Flechazo y kedo prendado de Hikari Amanda: Chika competitiva hara lo ke sea por ganar Alanbato: El chico Bueno de todo grupo muy competitivo Violet: No muy segura de si misma pero al = es Buena Henry: Demasiadamente competitivo y a parecer tambien recibio un Flechazo DEBERAN VOTAR EN EL CONFESOINARIO REVISARE LOS VOTOS HASTA EL DOMINGO POR LA NOCHE. OK? Y Suerte ojala keno sean eliminados Conductor del El Reto Fogata Bueno ahora te toka votar denuevo, ahora este voto es para el capitulo 8 al igual ke antes seran visibles lso votos asi ke vota en mi discucion esta ves no lo borrare ahora aki lso ke puedes votar Alfonso: Muy trankilo nada competitivo Hikari: Le rompio el corazon al pobre marcos pero fue por la culpa de amanda(ya eliminada) pobre Alanbato: Mas competitivo ke nunca Violet: Esta un poko enamoradiza aunke super competitiva Henry: Recibio un flechazo de cupido por violet al = ke ella tambien es competitivo MARCOS: NO PUEDEN VOTAR POR EL YA KE TIENE INMUNIDAD TENDRAN TIEMPO HASTA EL MARTES POR LA NOCHE EL MIERCOLES SALDRA EL EPISODIO. Y Suerte ojala keno sean eliminados Conductor del El Reto ¿Mas Privacidad? Bueno habran visto un cambio inesperado en el Reto, asi ke si kieren mas privacidad pueden votar por correo(Algunos ya lo hacen), mi correo es x_nicolas_x241@hotmail.com asi ke agragame y ahi podras votar solo si kieres, sino tu voto sera expuesto xP Conductor del El Reto Lo Recuerdas Bueno Solo recuerdo ke te inscribiste en un reality llamado el reto en la segunda temporada xP bueno ya se acerca y el especial saldra el viernes solo te recuerdo muy pronto tendras tu momento de gloria en el reto xPP =D.Nicolas 17:04:21 jun 2010 ;w; Okay... Si bueno, me pregunte eso de Kitty xD Y se que te duelen los ojos, pero yo voy a cambiar el color de los links >3< No se si leistes que mi perfil esta en Beta =D No me vuelvas a llamar Kitty por cierto C< 22:37 7 jul 2010 (UTC)✖''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|нιĸarι тнe glaceon']] '✖''' oye pasame el msn en la discucion yo: AndreO LumiN 20:10 11 jul 2010 (UTC) bueno mira aqui esta mi msn br.ianh@hotmail.com at2: tu amigo Brahian el togetic volador XD 04:00 14 jul 2010 (UTC) o,o-- Etoo.... si tu me colocas un apodo yo te colocare uno igual... y mis apodos si que son raros xD Preguntale a Marinelita''' x3 Segun tu nombre seria algo como.... Abanu o quiza... Abanico xD (?) si tu me dices Kat te dire Bato, y si me dices Hikari te dire Alan x3 '''✖ [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'нιĸarι тнe glaceon']] ✖''' 00:01 16 jul 2010 (UTC) =D Ella es mi escritora favoriitaa!! x33 Pero no, no he leídoo ese k decíis. Yo empecée a leer d ella xk a mi madre d joven le encantaba i tenía libros. De loos priimeroos k leí, k eran los d mi mamá, fuueron "Después del funeral", "La muerte visita al dentista", "El pudding de navidad", "En el hotel Bertram" y hace pookiitoo me compré "El espejo roto". Después habíiaa leíidoo otros k ni me acuerdo iaa x3 Seamos amiigos, t parece?¿ ^w^ '''↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ нιмє ♪ 16:15 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Okay xddddd Pero, k no seaa un apoodoo muii boobo, please! x33 ii... dónde leo el liibroo?¿ xD ↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ нιмє ♪ 16:53 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Mwahahaha x333 Biien x3 Entooncees voii a buscaar el liibroo el internet i luuego tendré k usar mi "imaginación" -hace el carteel- x33 Hehe, ella me inspiró xa escriibiir So... what? x3 I... decimeee el apoodo ii t diigoo sii es bobo x33 ↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ нιмє ♪ 17:05 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Hahaha x33 Tranqii, mee guustaa nwn i pa k no estés soloo en el chat, metete aká: http://xat.com/Fansclubdepokemon peroo aviisáa k soos d PokeEspectaculoos xdd ioo ahoraa voii i x las dudas en mi nick dicee "Avril Celeste de Suárez" paa k me reconozcas x3 ↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ нιмє ♪ 18:44 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Te lo daríiaa con guustoo pero... esk casii nunca me conectoo... aace no sé cuánto k no lo aago... me da pereza, aparte en una pc, tengo k metermee del ebbudy i andaa mal a veces... pasoo más conectada acá, así k lo más probable es k si t lo diieraa no me viieraas nunca ahí... ↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ нιмє ♪ 19:10 20 jul 2010 (UTC) ^^Me encanta! A canvio de el sprite superchulo k me isistes , te doy este dibujo: Archivo:Dragonairalan.png Lo ice con el paint tool sai , asi , k me kedo así espero que te guste ^^ Kara (Arikumi) Destruirá pokopén junto a Piruru y Veroro 17:17 22 jul 2010 (UTC) Bueno esque me gusta dibujar , pero , creeme , que a mano se me da mucho mejor Kara (Arikumi) Destruirá pokopén junto a Piruru y Veroro 17:23 22 jul 2010 (UTC) Gracias En estos momentos , eres mi mejor amigo , yo , confio en ti , y te soporto (no se xk antes pusistes k nadie te soportava si a mi me caes Gnial) No me iré PERMANENTEMENTE , pero , tampoco me hablare con Mika. No quiero mas peleas , porque , además de estar aqui , es divertido , tambien duele. Y en estos momentos , tu eres el unico amigo que necesito... Y ya no se que hacer... Kara (Arikumi) Destruirá pokopén junto a Piruru y Veroro 17:36 22 jul 2010 (UTC) Por supuesto Claro que me gustaría ser tu amigo,cualquier fan de keroro es mi amigo.Pero Koyuki...es miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Se presenta el explorador Piruru dispuesto a destruir Pokopén 19:50 22 jul 2010 (UTC) pokenovela mirala y dime que te parece !Las Aventuras del equipo del inicio! Thekidfran01 22:34 31 jul 2010 (UTC) No me ... no me lo creo... Que seas un PAAchu , no me lo creo! Y encima kieres k los PAAchus governen Pokeespectaculos! ¡QUE CARA K TIENES! Archivo:Wolf-wink.gif [[User:Munchlax-code|'Ronna~ ']] 16:12 5 ago 2010 (UTC) XD oye alan tu ya tienes mi msn por si no es br.ianh@hotmail.com at2: tu amigo Brahian el togetic volador XD 01:00 6 ago 2010 (UTC) Estrenando nueva firma solo te escribo para probar mi nueva firma xD [[Usuario:Kangaskhan 1|'Toad Die']] [[Usuario Discusión:Kangaskhan 1|'Again xD']] 00:29 11 ago 2010 (UTC) OSITO DE FELPA Me regalaste un osito de felpa llaamdo felipe yo lo llamé pipe pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR Sacarle las tripas Venderlas a bajo precio por que ahora solo la quiero DESTROZAR Pero siempre estaran en mi esos malditos ojos apuntandome tan vacios y plasticos asustandome x las noches Sus colmillos d vampiro llenos de sangre Pero ahora lo tire lo tire al igual q mis recuerdos de ti adios felipe(adios) te vere en el otro mundo con una metralleta esta vez pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR Pero siempre estaran en mi esos malditos ojos apuntandome tan vacios y plasticos asustandome x las noches Sus colmillos d vampiro llenos de sangre pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR COSAS SUCIAS Un dia, En un extraño lugar 2 personas se iban a desfugar El chico se le declaro un dia mas nunca llegara a ser tu guia Entonces la chica solo pudo pedir un poco de lo suyo decidieron acudir a un lugar donde porfin se podrian amar Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el mmmm(hello) Y ella mmmm(hello) Y el mmmm(hello) Y ella mmmm(hello) Y asi la noche finalizó y el chico un platano pisó Ahora tienen un millon de hijos y no los quieren por que son unos pijos la siguiente noche en el motel quieren pasar pero nunca ellos se querran casar Kyoto motel, el hotel del amor Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el.... (solo de guitarra) (Rap) Ellos kerian una noche de diversión no querian mucha presión no sabian lo que iba a pasar pero ellos al poco tiempo se tendrian q casar Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el.... FIN Oye .... Mira hice el logan de Kyoto Motel nose si quedo lindo D: pero mira Archivo:Kyoto_Logan.jpg Nose ami no me convencio D: ♪♪Oasis rules!! (~) ''Listen to Wonderwall♪♪' 00:47 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Nueva letra Kyoto Motel Esta es la historia de un chico que le gustaba una chica Ese chico le gustaba esa chica desde el primer dia q la vio y la chica lo ignoraba hacia lo que fuera por tratar de llamarle la atencion e intento cualquier cosa pero ella solo lo queria lejos El la amaba ella rompio su corazón ya no le digas nada Nada Nada Ella se fue Ella no lo amaba pero el estaba dispuesto a intentar El no la dejaba asi que ella se fue y su corazon de rompio Ella se fue El se quedo con un corazon que nunca sano El la amaba ella rompio su corazón ya no le digas nada Nada Nada Ella se fue He's gonna tryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy(x3) 'till the end KingDragon 5 21:25 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Placa X favor podrías ir a este link i seguir las indicaciones para ponerte la placa d los miembros d kyoto motel? http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Kyoto_Motel%28Banda_de_Rock%29#Placa_de_los_integrantes graciias!! αℓι¢є ι ƒєℓℓ ∂σωη... ♥ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 22:15 27 ago 2010 (UTC) kisiera entrar porfas (ojitos de perrito) porfas, estudio musica, tenog un programa musical, puedo componer cancoines ke mas kieres =P. porfaaaaaaaaaaas. ♫ ♫ Giovi ♫ ♫ de rodillas de rodillas te pido trabajar o ser vocalista o lo que sea, de tu banda de PE, porfavor, porfavor, porfavor, porfavor, porfavor!!! anda yo se componer muy buenas canciones ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 23:55 28 ago 2010 (UTC) El Representante Puedo ser el representante de tu banda de ROOOOOOCCCCKKKK !!!!! ??? Sangre Si / Globulos Rojo No 01:51 29 ago 2010 (UTC) asistente del representante y publicista ?? Sangre Si / Globulos Rojo No 14:15 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Nueva cancion para el disco Se llama TU eres mi arte Seremos como fresas y chocolate no importa si no te gusta el tomate Ire a las estrellas a visitarte con una pala para golpearte Tu nunca aprendes, eres un ignorante me ensusiaste la camiseta en clase de arte Quiero tener una bomba para matarte o si no, con la directora acusarte Seremos como fresas y chocolate no importa si no te gusta el tomate Ire a las estrellas a visitarte con una pala grande, pa' golpearte compuse la cancion para olvidarte y me servi un jugo de tomate no quiero nunca mas, mencionarte quizas nunca debí, conocerte Seremos como fresas y chocolate no importa si no te gusta el tomate Ire a las estrellas a visitarte con una pala gigante, pa' golpearte Yo soy vainilla, tu eres chocolate Yo soy cienca, tu eres arte Pareces una estrella muy distante Pero aun así, quiero golpearte... Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte --'╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝'~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 18:55 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Nueva cancion para el disco Se llama TU eres mi arte Seremos como fresas y chocolate no importa si no te gusta el tomate Ire a las estrellas a visitarte con una pala para golpearte Tu nunca aprendes, eres un ignorante me ensusiaste la camiseta en clase de arte Quiero tener una bomba para matarte o si no, con la directora acusarte Seremos como fresas y chocolate no importa si no te gusta el tomate Ire a las estrellas a visitarte con una pala grande, pa' golpearte compuse la cancion para olvidarte y me servi un jugo de tomate no quiero nunca mas, mencionarte quizas nunca debí, conocerte Seremos como fresas y chocolate no importa si no te gusta el tomate Ire a las estrellas a visitarte con una pala gigante, pa' golpearte Yo soy vainilla, tu eres chocolate Yo soy cienca, tu eres arte Pareces una estrella muy distante Pero aun así, quiero golpearte... Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte --'╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝'~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 18:55 30 ago 2010 (UTC) cancion nueva de kyoto Te extraño La noche pronto llegara Las estrellas hoy caerán Y no estaras ahi... Jamas te podre olvidar Nunca de mi mente, te iras Prometiste quedarte hoy Pero las cosas fueron diferentes Pero no quiero recordar mas, No Es Gracioso cuando dices, Todo estara bien Luego las cosas son todo lo contrario Todo cambia de un momento a otro Y cuando me doy cuenta ya no estas Solias estar aqui junto a mi Muchos dicen que estan mejor sin ti Yo nunca los entendere Sentado junto al lago en el que te conoci recuerdo el diciembre aun No se como pudo pasar No entiendo que es lo que salio mal Tus palabras nunca me sonaron a cliche siempre me apoyabas en todo y nunca lo aprecie Todo cambia de un momento a otro Y cuando me doy cuenta ya no estas Ahora te extraño mas que a nada Me dejas solo Como un niño a sus juguetes Siempre llevare tu recuerdo conmigo Quisiera ser, Un reloj que va a la inversa para poderte ver una vez mas Todo cambia de un momento a otro Y cuando me doy cuenta ya no estas Pero estoy dispuesto a esperar Y creeme, yo pronto, te voy a visitar Sha la la la x3 ¬¬ algun dia volveras????!!! xD we dont miss you :3 [[Usuario:Andrea444|'§۞♥$Andrea$ ♥☼§']] '' I’m the drama queen '' ♪ 23:40 16 oct 2010 (UTC) e.O suenas molesto y presumido :3 como siempre no importa, tu me caes muy bien espero vuelvas a divertire algun dia porke tambien eres algo amargado xD y pues.... adios al :3 [[Usuario:Andrea444|'§۞♥$Andrea$ ♥☼§']] '' I’m the drama queen '' ♪ 03:44 17 oct 2010 (UTC) PD: te gusta mi firma??? :3